Facebook est maintenant à Poudlard !
by Imperatrice Lunaire
Summary: Quand facebook est à Poudlard, ça donne ça ! Version mwa bien entendu... DM/HG intégré avec beaucoup mais BEAUCOUP de couples secondaires qui se forme et beaucoup de personnages OC. Je sais mon résumé n'est pas top mais venait lire... évalué T, pour language futur...EN PAUSE !
1. Ch1: Usana Lucya et Usana Liza

Hello'ww, c'est LaPetiteFolleDeSerpentard, comme mon nom l'indique je suis à Serpentard ! Je fais cette fanfiction par pur délire et si Leeloo tu passes par là et que t'as une idée pour ton texte dit le moi merchi ! Bon bref place à la fanfic ! 

Auteur: Mwwaaaaaaaa !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling, à par quelque uns.

Note: Cette fanfic a été écrite la nuit il se peut qu'elle parte un petit peu en cacahouète. Et il y aura BEAUCOUP d'OC dans cette fanfic. Et les {...} sont mes notes.

Type: Humour, je crois et Amitié/Romance.

Pairing: Principalement basé sur le dramione, mais plein d'autre couples (trop même) aussi.

* * *

Ch. 1: Usana Lucya et Usana Liza

Usana Lucya a demandé Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et 6845 autres personnes en ami(e)s.

* * *

 **Usana Lucya** aime "Maltraiter les autres"  
 **Drago Malfoy** : Toi! Je t'aime bien!  
 **Usana Lucya** : Heu...T'es qui?  
 **Harry Potter** : Toi, je t'aime bien! xD  
 **Usana Lucya** : Potter...tu serais pas l'élu?  
 **Harry Potter** : Si  
 **Drago Malfoy** : Non mais JE RÊVE !  
{Attention je n'ai pas pris de drogue en écrivant cette fiction}  
 **Usana Lucya** : De quoi? D'UNE LICORNE !? SUR UN ARC EN CIEL DE CARAMEL !?  
Toutes les personnes un tant soit peu folle ou qui aiment les licornes aiment ça.  
 **Drago Malfoy** : Heu...non simplement que tu connais St Potter mais pas le plus beau et plus riche gars  
de TOUT Poudlard ! Et aucune maison ne l'ignore! D'ailleurs tu es dans laquelle?  
 **Usana Lucya** : Serpentard (devil)  
 **Drago Malfoy** : Et en plus tu es dans ma maison!

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson** : #ReineDesSerpentards  
 **Usana Lucya** : #PrincesseDesSerpentards  
Tout les gars de Serpentard aiment ça.  
 **Usana Liza** : #SoeurDeLaPrincesseDesSerpentars  
Tout les gars de Serpentard aiment ça.  
 **Pansy Parkinson** : Non! C'est moi la seule et l'unique reine des Serpentards  
 **Usana Lucya** : Je préfère être PRINCESSE que REINE !  
 **Drago Malfoy, Usana Liza, Severus Rogue** et 67 autres personnes aiment ça.  
 **Pansy Parkinson** : Pourquoi?  
 **Usana Liza** : Traduction: "Je préfère être jeune et libre que vieille et mariée"

* * *

Peut-être que j'étais drogué finalement...Bref je ferais un dramione si je continue à écrire la nuit...Faut que j'arrête la drogue vraiment...mais bon j'y peux rien si les trésors sont trop bon.


	2. Ch2: Lindley Lilya, la lionne

Hello'ww ! De retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tout...HA! bah nan simplement pour posté ce chapitre avec -ENCORE- un OC, personnage inventé par MWWAAAAAA !

 **Auteur:** Mwwaaaaa !

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling.

 **Note:** Cette fanfic a été écrite la nuit il se peut qu'elle parte un petit peu en cacahouète. Et il y aura BEAUCOUP d'OC dans cette fanfic. Et les {...} sont mes notes.

 **Type:** Humour, je crois et Amitié/Romance.

 **Pairing:** Principalement basé sur le dramione, mais plein d'autre couples (trop même) aussi.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 ** _Ch2: Lindley Lilya, la lionne. L'heure est au citation._**

 **Wellington Sheyla** : En chaque homme, un coeur d'enfant sommeille, cependant qu'en chaque femme, un coeur de mère veille.

 **Ron Weasley** , **Lindley Lilya** , **Wellington Maëllys** et 1056 **autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Autrement dit le coeur des femmes est plus vieux que le notre.

 **Drago Malfoy** : Weasmoche, on a dit "homme" pas "belette"!

 **Lindley Lilya** : Ou que les femmes sont plus matures que vous !

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** : Citation Moldu: Une photographie est tel un médium, elle fige le passé, lit le présent et construit l'avenir.

 **Lindley Lilya** , **Harry Potter** , **Ginny Weasley** et 68 **autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malfoy** : ça se voit que c'est des moldus qui l'ont écrit!

 **Lindley Lilya** : :coeur: J'aime cette citation :coeur:

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley** est passé de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"

* * *

 **Harry Potter** est passé de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"

 **Cho Chang** aime ça.

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley** : Quand la trahisson souffle, l'amour s'envole...

 **Hermione Granger** : Ma Ginny, que s'est il passé avec Harry?

 **Lindley Lilya** : Alors Harry sortait avec toi lorsque Cho l'a embrassé!

 **Harry Potter** : Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, stp.

 **Lindley Lilya** : Oups! Désolé!

 **Cho Chang** : Tu m'as volé ce qui m'appartient, je ne fais que le reprendre!

 **Lindley Lilya** : De ce que j'ai vu Harry n'avait pas l'air d'accord que tu l'embrasses, n'est-ce pas Cho-nasse (1) ?

 **Cho Chang** : Merci pour ce magnifique jeu de mots avec mon prénom, dommage que le tien soit Lilya sinon j'aurais aussi pu en faire plein!

 **Lindley Lilya** : De rien ma chère Cho-nasse, il faudrait peut-être que tu changes ton nom facebook pour mettre celui, tout ce qui est ridicule te va à MERVEILLE !

 **Cho Chang** : Merci du conseil mais je pense que je ne vais pas le faire tout simplement parce que l'idée vient de toi!

 **Lindley Lilya** : Dommage! Cela t'irait TELLEMENT bien!

 **Ginny Weasley** : Je peux me joindre à vous un petit Cho-nasse vs Lilya et Ginny, ça vous tente?

 **Cho Chang** : HO! Je vois, je suis trop forte pour une seule donc besoin de renfort...

 **Harry Potter** : Heu...Les filles...arrêter ça devient lourd...

 **Usana Lucya** : HARRY ! T'as tout cassé :'( moi je m'amusais...

 **Ginny Weasley** , **Lindley Lilya** et **Cho Chang** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** :...-_-' Au moins vous êtes d'accord sur un point...

* * *

(1) Il fallait que je fasse un jeu de mots débile, IL LE FALLAIT !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, donc je suis désolé pour ceux qui apprécient Cho mais moi je l'aime pas trop... enfin vous l'avez un peu remarqué... Je me suis bien amusée et à plus tard pour un troisième chapitre ! By !


	3. Ch3: THE BFF, Malfoy et Granger!

_Hello'ww, comme on se retrouve, aujourd'hui je suis inspirée pour écrire des connerie sur les cons, donc voilà !_

 **Auteur:** Mwwaaaaa !

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling.

 **Note:** Cette fanfic a été écrite la nuit il se peut qu'elle parte un petit peu en cacahouète. Et il y aura BEAUCOUP d'OC dans cette fanfic. Et les {...} sont mes notes.

 **Type:** Humour, je crois et Amitié/Romance.

 **Pairing:** Principalement basé sur le dramione, mais plein d'autre couples (trop même) aussi.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 _ **Ch3: THE BFF, Malfoy et Granger!**_

 **Maud Granger** : J'ai envie d'un Bretzel!

 **Harry Potter** : Bah... Prends-en un...

 **Maud Granger** : J'aime pas ça...

 **Harry Potter** : -_-'

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : Les amis:  
Twa & Mwa sommes amis...  
Tu te bats, je me bats...  
Tu es blessé, je suis blessée...  
Tu pleures, je pleure...  
Tu sautes d'un pont...  
Tu vas me manquer, pauvre con!

 **Drago Malfoy** : On voit là, toute l'élégance des Serpentards

* * *

 **Drago Malfoy** : En cours de Potions

 **L. Malfoy** : C'est pas bien d'être sur Facebook en cours!

 **Drago Malfoy** : TA GUEULE !

 **Harry Potter** : On voit là, toute l'arrogance des Malfoy, tu ne respect même plus ton père

 **Maud Granger** : Depuis quand _ma best_ est son père?

 **Harry Potter** : Ne me dis pas que c'est Narcissa qui est sur le compte de Lucius!

 **L. Malfoy** : Depuis quand tu appelles mon père par son prénom!

 **Harry Potter** : Drago !?

 **Maud Granger** : Mais c'est la sœur de Drago!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Alors Potter ne m'appelle pas par mon humble prénom et toi non plus Granger et Leeloo change ton putain de pseudo!

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** : On dit souvent que trop d'amour tue l'amour, dommage que trop de connerie ne tue pas les cons

 **Maud Granger** : Dommage c'est vrai, parce que si ça marcher on n'aurait plus notre con de frère!

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** : Je crois que je l'aime

 **Maud Granger** : HEIN!? DE QUI? DE QUI?

 **Hermione Granger** : HAHaaa...

 **Maud Granger** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je meurs...dit mwaa qui!

 **Hermione Granger** : Mmmmh...P...

 **Maud Granger** : Qui a un nom ou prénom commençant par P...?

 **Hermione Granger** : A la recherche de la personne perdue

 **Maud Granger** : Mais sérieux tu te fous de moi?

 **Hermione Granger** : Oui !

Thibault Granger aime ça.

 **Maud Granger** : NON MAIS ET TOI, FRERE DE MERDE !

 **Thibault Granger** : Ta gueule

 **Maud Granger** : Tiens ça faisait longtemps! Genre 3 jours, ton records, bravo!

 **Hermione Granger** : X_X Qui m'a donné un frère et une sœur pareil?

 **Drago Malfoy** : Des moldus.

 **Lavande Brown** : c t par en

 **Maud Granger** : Bon je reviens au sujet (parce que les fautes me font extrêmement mal aux yeux): T'aimes qui, hein ma grande sœur chérie :D ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Patter...

 **Maud Granger** : Attends soit tu as fait une faute, soit tu te fous de moi...?

 **Hermione Granger** : Patterond

 **Maud Granger** : ATTENDS ! Tu m'as fait patienter pour _ça_ !

 **Hermione Granger** : Heu...OUI !

 **Maud Granger** : Est-ce que être sa sœur m'autorise à la tuer?

 **Harry Potter** : ... -_-' j'ai pas envie de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis...

 **Maud Granger** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron?

 **Harry Potter** : Il s'est évanoui en pensant que Mione m'aimait.

 **Lavande Brown** : Ronron...

 **Maud Granger** : J'y ai aussi cru pendant une seconde!

 **Hermione Granger** : Je ne pourrais JAMAIS prendre l'ex d'une amie ou d'un personne proche!

 **Maud Granger** : Donc imaginons que tu sois amoureuse d'un ancien pire ennemi et qu'il soit sorti avec presque toutes les filles et qu'il t'aime vraiment et qu'il te demande de sortir avec, tu réponds quoi?

 **Hermione Granger** : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le type de ton exemple existe?

 **Maud Granger** : Pour rien! :D Alors ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Bon peut-être qu'il y aura une ou deux exeptions.

 **Maud Granger** : Ou trois ou quatre? :D

 **Hermione Granger** : Peut-être...

 **Maud Granger** : Comme ça c'est réglé, j'ai su ce que je voulais à part...est-ce que t'aime quelqu'un, autre que Patterond?

 **Hermione Granger** : Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non!

 **Maud Granger** : -_-' J'en ai marre de mon frère ET de ma soeur

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de mon frère moi!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Et moi tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de toi, défois!

 **Maud Granger** : Depuis quand t'es croyante, Leeloo?

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 3, Leeloo Malfoy et Maud Granger sont désormais dans cette fanfic, et sont toutes les deux à Serpentard, Leeloo Malfoy c'est ma best et Maud Granger c'est moi ! La fin est bizarre, pour moi c'est un peu comme si Poudlard trouvait la question tellement bête que personne_ _ose répondre et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4!_


	4. Ch4: Ennuie total ou presque

_Hello'ww, ça fait longtemps je sais et j'ai une excuse: j'étais malade! pendant 4 jours la grippe et j'ai sur infecté, la chance que j'ai! Bon mais maintenant c'est fini et je suis prête à reposter et bien j'ai fini de vous faire attendre! Et je me suis inspirée des quatre mots que Leeloo m'a donné xD c'est un petit peu parti en cacahouète!  
_

* * *

 ** _Ch4: Ennuie total ou presque...  
_**

 **Ron Weasley** : Sérieux je m'ennuie

 **Harry Potter** : Comme toujours, Ron...

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu n'as qu'à réviser !

 **Maud Granger** : Ou lire comme une certaine serpentarde...enfin tu lis bien?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Non, non, je fais une partie de tennis!

 **Maud Granger** : Et tu m'as pas invité ! C'est cruelle !

 **Harry Potter** : C'est une serpentarde...

 **Draco Malfoy** : Et une Malfoy!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Mais bien sûr que je lis!

* * *

 **Lavande Brown** : é vou savé koi lé serpentard c d serpentot

 **Harry Potter** : -_-'

 **Maud Granger** : Et les gryffoncon, c'est quoi?

 **Lavande Brown** : lé gryffoncon je c pa mé lé gryffondor c lé gryffonréveille

 **Ron Weasley** : Dois-je m'inquièter pour la santé mentale de ma petite amie?

 **Hermione Ganger** : Tu dois aussi t'inquièter pour ta santé mentale parce que sortir avec Brown...

 **Maud Granger** : Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est une gryffondor, elle devrait être à Poufsouffle!

 **Lavande Brown** : poufsouffle=poufaspire

 **Hermione Granger** : ou il faudrait créer une maison qui serait le total contraire de Serdaigle!

 **Lavande Brown** : serdaigle=serdfaucon

 **Maud Granger** : J'ai retenue que la définition de Lavande Brown dans serdfaucon...

 **Lavande Brown** : a bon mon 1teliguanse

 **Maud Granger** : OUI c'est ça! le mot con c'est ton intelligence!

 **Hermione Granger** : J'adoooore ma soeur quand elle est d'accord avec moi !

* * *

 **Lavande Brown** : Moon RonRon jeu tè me.

 **Ron Weasley** : Moi aussi je t'aime

 **Maud Granger** : *part vomir*

 **Blaise Zabini** : Je vois la scène perverse arrivé!

 **Draco Malfoy** : Pourquoi tu traines avec moi déjà?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Parce que je suis ton ami!

 **Draco Malfoy** : Pourtant je ne te connais pas

 **Blaise Zabini** : Méchant !

 **Maud Granger** : Viens avec moi torturer des gens, tu vas voir c'est marrant!

* * *

 **George Weasley** : On s'ennuie,

 **Fred Weasley** : Vous faites quoi?

 **Hermione Granger** : Je lis un livre sur l'histoire de la magie.

 **Maud Granger** : Je lis un manga.

 **Draco Malfoy** : Manga?

 **Maud Granger** : I.M.J.: invention moldue japonaise

 **Draco Malfoy** : Encore ces moldus!

 **Neville Londubat** : Je lis un livre sur la botanique.

 **Luna Lovegood** : J'accompagne Neville, au cas où si les nargoles lui attaquent le cerveau!

 **Ron Weasley** : Je mange des Chocogrenouilles.

 **Lavande Brown** : Jè me RonRon.

 **Maud Granger** : Rien à voir...

 **Ginny Weasley** : Je vais à l'entrainement de Quidditch.

 **Harry Potter** : Pareil.

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : J'ai faim

 **Thibault Granger** : Mange ta main, garde l'autre pour demain.

 **Maud Granger** : J'aime pas la viande, je m'appelle pas Luffy moi! (1)

 **Thibault Granger** : Et bah... t'es conne

 **Maud Granger** : Je peux te retourner ce compliment!

* * *

 **Usana Lucya** : Un ami m'a dit que les mots ne blessaient pas...je lui ai jeté un dictionnaire dans la gueule... il a vite changé d'avis.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Hé! Mais tu m'as fait mal!

 **Maud Granger** : Serpentard ou le gang des taré...

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Un Malfoy est loin d'être un taré...

 **Draco Malfoy** : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : ...sauf s'il s'agit de mon frère!

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : J'ai acheté une peluche Pikachu comme ça quand il n'y aura plus d'électricité je pourrais dire "PIKACHU, attaque tonnerre!" et je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Il y a plus simple du genre lumos...

 **Maud Granger** : Oui mais nan! Veux pas!

 **Harry Potter** : -_-'... C'est vraiment ta sœur 'Mione?

 **Hermione Granger** : Oui...

* * *

 _(1) Référence à One Piece, en tant que folle de manga!_

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 4, j'essayerais de me dépêcher pour le chapitre 5 j'insiste sur le verbe "essayer" et quand les cours reprendront c'est à dire lundi, je reprendrais l'écriture plus sérieusement (en latin par exemple ou quand les prof sont absent ou en math ou en musique ou en histoire-géo bref dans tout les cours où je peux) il est actuellement 03:29 et je me suis bloqué le genou c'est parfait ! Bref. Trop de "Bref" quand je parle ou plutôt écrit. Je vous laisse et à un autre jour pour le chapitre 5. J'essayerais aussi de le faire plus long mais bon en faite j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais c'est plutôt pour les chapitres suivants ou que l'histoire se forme un peu plus car là c'est seulement le dé . Je vous laisse, je vais regarder une vidéo et ensuite lire! Kiss !  
_


	5. Ch5: Les plans de Leeloo et Maud !

_Hello'ww, nous nous retrouvons dans ce fabuleux chapitre fait par mon humble personne, nan j'dec un chapitre de merde quoique certainement mieux que les précédents, je l'ai fait en quatre jours et bien ouais je me suis pressé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas! Ha et cette fois je ne suis pas seule je tiens à vous présenté {suspense...} YUUUUNAA {pour ceux qui ne lisent pas de japonais: youna} donc Yuna est mon assistante du jour! Qui est Yuna? vous vous dites et bien c'est une des personnes qui squattent ma tête! Bref. Ha et Yuna est la petite soeur de Akuma {Akuma veut dire "démon" en japonais}, attendait vous au pire! Ha j'oublié je suis fatigué donc je me dépêche désolé pour les fautes.  
_

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de J.K. Rowling, facebook ne m'appartient pas non plus mais l'histoire oui! Heureusement!

 **Note** : Beaucoup d'OC. Mes notes sont dans les truc comme ça: {...}

 **Type** :Humour je crois et Amitié/Romance.

 **Pairing** : Principalement basé sur le dramione, et dans ce chapitre vous le ressentirez avec d'autres couples!

 _Réponse à MRB : Et bien tu imagines bien car ils vont apparaitre un jour!_

* * *

 ** _Ch5: Les plans de Leeloo et Maud !_**

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Tu les tortures? **  
**

 **Maud Granger** : Bien sûr, tu penses que je fais quoi la nuit?

 **Théo Nott** : Heu... Vous parlez de quoi là?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : D'après toi...

 **Théo Nott** : Des moustiques...?

 **Maud Granger** : Nan, avec les moustiques c'est écrasement directement!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : J'avoue, c'est tellement chiant!

 **Théo Nott** : Donc vous parlez de quoi?

 **Maud Granger** : Bah... Des personnes que j'aime pas!

 **Théo Nott** : Rassure-moi, tu m'aimes bien?

 **Maud Granger** : Assez...

 **Théo Nott** : Donc je suis pas dans la merde?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Si tu n'embêtes pas Gigie ni elle ni moi, oui.

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley** est en couple avec **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Drago Malfoy** : Je t'aime, Hermione!

 **Hermione Granger** : Moi aussi je t'aime mon Drago!

 **Maud Granger** : Hihi !

 **Harry Potter** : Pourquoi je sens le coup monté à plein nez.

 **Lindley Lilya** : Parce que tu connais bien Hermione.

 **Ron Weasley** : Et qu'elle n'est pas comme...ça!

 **Maud Granger** : Comme ça quoi ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Du genre amoureuse d'un serpentard et encore moins d'un Malfoy!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

 **Maud Granger** : Et elle a le droit d'être amoureuse de qui elle veut, merde!

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oui pensait à ça: un couple = truc perverse que l'on peut espionnait!

 **Théo Nott** : En faite ça Blaise, ça marche que pour toi!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Leeloo et Granger, JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

 **Maud Granger** : Laquelle...?

 **Hermione Granger** : Malfoy, je t'aide!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Excusez-moi de devoir vous faussez compagnie mais je tiens à ma vie.

 **Maud Granger** : Moi aussi...au revoir si leurs colères tombent, adieu si ils nous trouvent avant!

* * *

 ** _~ Message instantané~_**

 **Maud Granger** : Il faut quelqu'un au cas où le plan marcherait...  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : C'est bon mission DH peut commencer  
 **Maud Granger** : Tu l'as?  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Oui! Mouhahahahahaha...  
 **Maud Granger** : Fufufufufu... Mais il manque une personne... (1)  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Qui n'aime pas mon frère et est à Serpentard?  
 **Maud Granger** : Pourquoi Serpentard?  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : D'après toi qui pourrait nous aider dans les autres maisons?  
 **Maud Granger** : Ginny?  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Déjà en couple.  
 **Maud Granger** : Alors, Luna?  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : T'as pensé au plan BL ?  
 **Maud Granger** : Ha oui... merde donc une serpentarde mais le problème: qui n'aime pas ton frère?

 _ **Fin des messages instantanés**_

* * *

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Je le savais ! _ **  
**_

 **Maud Granger** : Yaaaaaaaaaaattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Que s'est-il passer Drago?

 **Drago Malfoy** : Deux folles avec du véritasérum...

 **Blaise Zabini** : Elles savent?

 **Drago Malfoy** : Oui...

 **Blaise Zabini** : Je pense que t'es dans la merde!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Non, tu crois? J'avais pas remarquer!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Allez Draginouchet!

 **Maud Granger** : Crois moi je vais me tuer un jour pour avoir fais ce que je vais faire !

 **Hermione Granger** : Faire quoi?

 **Maud Granger** : Révéler un secret...

 **Hermione Granger** : Et c'est quoi?

* * *

 **Maud Granger** est en couple avec **Drago Malfoy**.

 **Hermione Granger** : Ma propre soeur me trahis!

* * *

 _ **~ Message intantané~**_

 **Maud Granger** : Tu te sens trahis dans quel sens?  
 **Hermione Granger** : Dans le sens que tu sais!  
 **Maud Granger** : En amour...?  
 **Hermione Granger** : Idiote !  
 **Maud Granger** : Bah...bah...tu l'aimes?  
 **Hermione Granger** : NON !

 _ **~ Fin des messages instantanés~**_

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : Hakuna Matata

 **Harry Potter** : Heu...ok...pourquoi cette chanson en particulier?

 **Maud Granger** : Parce que...Il en faut peu pour être heureux

 **Ron Weasley** : Elle me fait peur...pas vous?

 **Maud Granger** : Je retrouve dans un sourire La flamme de mes souvenirs

 **Drago Malfoy** : Faut vraiment l'interner!

 **Thibault Granger** : Dites vous que c'est ma soeur, cette conne!

 **Maud Granger** : Ce rêve bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

 **Hermione Granger** : J'appelle St Mangouste

 **Maud Granger** : Comme un homme, sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans.

 **Drago Malfoy** : Au seecooooouuuuuuuuurs !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Super Blaise à la rescousse !

 **Maud Granger** : Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 **Blaise Zabini** : Finalement Super Blaise à une autre mission.

 **Drago Malfoy** : Traitre !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Non, SUPER traitre!

 **Maud Granger** : Libéré, Délivré...Les étoiles me tendent les bras.

 **Harry Potter** : Ok...

 **Maud Granger** : Quand une étoile me sourit. Je sais où je suis. Je sais qui je suis, qui je suis.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Alors quand elle boude, tu sais pas où t'es ni qui tu es?

 **Drago Malfoy** : Depuis quand les étoiles ont des émotions? Il y a que moi que ça choque?

 **Maud Granger** : Comment vous le dire? C'est pour vous les hommes que j'ai créé l'univers!

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Tu as vraiment créé l'univers pour nous?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Si Maud était réellement la créatrice de l'univers, on serait soit dans la merde soit mort!

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : J'ai décidé que je ferais maintenant: Les question du jour version Maud ! Donc je pose une question vous y répondais, compris?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Je m'attends au pire!

 **Drago Malfoy** : A vrai dire moi aussi!

 **Harry Potter** : Tout le monde a peur, on parle quand même d'une folle

 **Thibault Granger** : conne* tu t'étais trompé de lettre!

 **Maud Granger** : Abruti.

 **Thibault Granger** : Salope.

 **Maud Granger** : Merci crétin. Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal !

 **Hermione Granger** : Malfoy, tu sors avec ma soeur alors protège la.

 **Drago Malfoy** : Non mais ça va pas!

 **Maud Granger** : Laisse Mione!

 **Hermione Granger** : Ok...mais j'ai pas confiance en Malfoy!

 **Maud Granger** : Attends il manque une personne...Leeloo?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Je lis.

 **Maud Granger** : Comme d'hab. quoi!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Ma soeur, tu vas devenir comme Granger si ça continu!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Si tu précisais laquelle, se serait mieux!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Granger1

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Diantre que se serait horrible! (2)

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : Pourquoi nous on a deux yeux et les cyclope en ont qu'un?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Parce qu'eux c'est un oeil et pas des yeux!

 **Maud Granger** : Waaahou la réponse! Nan sérieux, pourquoi t'as dit ça?

 **Blaise Zabini** : J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle répondrait ça!

 **Drago Malfoy** : A vrai dire moi non plus

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Comme si on le savait!

 **Ron Weasley** : Personne ne peut le savoir!

 **Hermione Granger** : Va à la bibliothèque, chercher les réponses, ça t'occupera!

 **Maud Granger** : J'y vais de ce pas!

* * *

 ** _~ Message instantané~_**

Maud Granger: Tu l'as?  
Leeloo Malfoy: Oui  
Maud Granger: Allez! Le plan BL peut enfin... COMMENCER !  
Leeloo Malfoy: B en vue vite!  
Maud Granger: Prépare la pièce et ramène tout le matériel  
Leeloo Malfoy: Tu penses sérieusement que je n'y avais pas pensé!?  
Maud Granger: Pas vraiment mais on sait jamais!  
Leeloo Malfoy: En place !

 ** _~ Fin des messages instantanés~_**

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini** : Elles sont vraiment tarée!

 **Harry Potter** : Zabini, tu parles de elles?

 **Blaise Zabini** : De qui d'autre!

 **Drago Malfoy** : C'est sûr il y en a pas beaucoup!

 **Maud Granger** : Hein!? Vous parlez de nous?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Mais bien sûr qu'ils parlent de nous!

 **Drago Malfoy** : Et au faite Blaise, qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Elles m'ont torturé au chanson disney jusqu'à ce que je leur dévoile qui j'aimais

 **Drago Malfoy** : Dur, dur... mais pourquoi tu n'as pas menti?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayer mais si on dit pas ce qu'elles veulent entendre tu sais ce qu'il se passe

 **Drago Malfoy** : Dur, dur...

 **Maud Granger** : Tu as un abonnement au mot "dur"?

 **Drago Malfoy** : C'est quoi encore cette question?

 **Maud Granger** : Bah...une question normale...je crois!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Dire que c'est ma meilleure amie!

 **Thibault Granger** : Dire que c'est ma débile de soeur.

* * *

 ** _~ Message instantané~_**

 **Maud Granger** : On s'attaque à quel plan, maintenant?  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : RP  
 **Maud Granger** : J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble!  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Il faut déjà séparé R de la personne avec qui il est.  
 **Maud Granger** : Est-ce que L est du genre jalouse parce qu'on aura besoin de quelqu'un pour draguer R sinon!  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Je pense même qu'elle est du jalousie meurtrière...  
 **Maud Granger** : Et c'est ça qui va être drôle!  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : On attaque le plan dans une semaine à peu près, ça marche?  
 **Maud Granger** : Yep.  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Maintenant on va reprendre le plan BL de l'autre coté!  
 **Maud Granger** : Avec L ça sera compliqué mais en même temps facile!

 ** _~ Fin des messages instantanés~_**

* * *

 _(1) "Fufufufu" est le rire de Nico Robin dans One Piece. Et les "u" se prononcent "ou"_

 _(2) J'ai réussi à casé ton "diantre", Leeloo, ouiiiiiiiiiii._

 _Voilà je me suis dégoutée en sortant avec Drago Malfoy, alors qu'il appartient à ma soeur et je voulais le posté bien plus tôt sauf qu'un miracle c'est produit: j'ai dormi! C'est d'une telle rareté! J'ai remis mon frère qui apparaitera (ou pas...) plus souvent dans nos respectables disputes bien entendu! A plus tard pour le chapitre 6, vous devrez sûrement attendre un peu plus longtemps pour avoir un chapitre digne de ce nom! By! **  
**_


	6. Ch6: Un plan marcherait ?

_Hello'ww je suis (enfin) revenue pour un nouveau chapitre (qu'une certaine personne attends depuis 11 845 ans) mais je le poste! Il est très court (parce qu'une certaine fille a perdu ces feuilles de fic...et cette fille c'est moi...)  
_

 **Disclaimer** : _L'univers à JKR bien sûr! Facebook à son créateur et l'histoire à une folle qui s'appelle Maud et qui est exactement comme mwa, normal c'est moi!_

 **Type** : _Humour, je pense et Amitié/Amour._

 **Note** : _Beaucoup d'OC._

 **Pairing** : _Dramione et d'autres au fur et à mesure._

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 ** _Ch6: Un plan marche ?_**

 **Thibault Granger** : La professeur moldue m'a dit je serais peut-être un savant.

 **Maud Granger** : Toi...savant...Laisse-moi rire! C'est comme dire que Weaslaid est meilleur que moi en goal !

 **Ron Weasley** : Déjà c'est weasLEY et pas weasLAID et oui je suis meilleur que toi!

 **Maud Granger** : èyu-uhjnkiodf(-rtl:xcck:cxnx,;xccn

 **Ron Weasley** : ...?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Elle s'est écroulé de rire sur son clavier...

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : Je déteste les moldus! Et l'amour aussi!

 **Hermione Granger** : Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu as fait!?

 **Maud Granger** : Laisse Mione c'est pas lui.

 **Drago Malfoy** : Pourquoi ça retombe sur moi quand je fais rien? Et en plus elle a dit "moldu" j'en suis pas un!

 **Maud Granger** : Laisse Hermione, je sors pas avec.

 **Hermione Granger** : QUOI !? Tu as osé me mentir?

 **Maud Granger** : Je suis désolé mais j'ai pas le coeur à me disputer

 **Drago Malfoy** : Qu'eest ce qu'il lui prends en faite?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Le moldu qu'elle aime ne l'aime pas

 **Drago Malfoy** : Simplement ça?

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Ouai

 **Pansy Parkinson** : La joie règne ici!

 **Maud Granger** : LICORNE !

 **Harry Potter** : WTF

 **Maud Granger** : Attaquons l'exercice !

 **Ron Weasley** : NON PAS DE DISNEY AU SECOURS !

 **Maud Granger** : JE VAIS FAIRE UNE PARODIE !

 **Ron Weasley** : HO PUTAIN !

 **Maud Granger** : Ta gueule, la carotte!

* * *

 _ **~Message instantané~**_

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Bravo Maud !  
 **Maud Granger** : Désolé...  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Il faut un autre plan maintenant !  
 **Maud Granger** : Le problème c'est de faire avouer à ma soeur...  
 **Maud Granger** : Sachant que ton frère c'est déjà fait...  
 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Bon on s'en occupera plus tard !  
 **Maud Granger** : Il faudrait lui faire

 _ **~Fin des messages instantanés~**_

* * *

 **Maud Granger** : Avada Kedavra,  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique,  
Avada Kedavra,  
Quel sort fantastique  
Ces mots signifient,  
Que tu perdras la vie  
Sans aucun souci  
Faute à Voldy  
Avada Kedavra (1)

 **Thibault Granger** : Tu t'es déjà remis?

 **Maud Granger** : Bah oui!

 **Thibault Granger** : Merde!

 **Maud Granger** : Je t'emmerde! Et arrête de gâcher ma sublime publication!

 **Lord Voldemort** : Je me permets de vous interrompre mais il n'y a pas que moi qui utilise ce sort et je ne l'utilise pas tout le temps!

 **Maud Granger** : Tu as retrouvé ton nez?

 **Lord Voldemort** : Ne parle pas de mon nez, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe! AVADA KEDAVRA !

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** : Maître sur Facebook, on ne peut pas lancé de sort...

 **Maud Granger** : Et après tu dis que tu l'utilises pas tout le temps!

 **Leeloo Malfoy** : Bonjour.

 **Maud Granger** : Bonjour.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Bonjour.

 **Harry Potter** : Bonjour.

 **Ron Weasley** : Bonjour.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Bonjour.

 **Maud Granger** : Bonjour.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Bonjour.

 **Harry Potter** : Bonjour.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Bonjour.

 **Drago Malfoy** : Pourquoi vous dites tous Bonjour.?

 **Maud Granger** : Parce que bonjour.

 **Harry Potter** : Faut qu'on arrête de dire bonjour.

* * *

(1) Parodie pris de Pinterest

Voilà et désolé pour les 3 mois d'attente et j'ai une new fic que j'ai écrite pendant tout ce lundi 22 mai 2017 et que je continue à écrire. Bien sûr elle est pas encore fini mais je compte la terminé en perm. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review! A plus mes petit vif d'or


End file.
